north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mica
Little Mica *'Name: '''Laughing Coyote Woman (born: Arrives-in-Spring) "Verna Laughing Coyote" *'Position: '"Elder" (''tuŋwiŋ) in the Misko-ziibi tiwahe of the Tiošpaye. Founder of Speaking Winds Consulting. *'Affiliation: '''Enrolled as a member of the Numakaki tribe of the ''Miiti Naamni ''(or "Three Affiliated Tribes) of the Oceti Sakowin . Member of the Lone Man Society and the Rock Sturgeon Society. Former Member of the Fox's Den Society. *'Metatype: 'Canoti (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'DOB: '''12/18/2027 Neetuhčipiriínu, Tetonwan CF (formerly New Town ND) The Coyote is a complex figure in Siouan-speaking cultures. To the Dakota, Coyote (''Maca or Mica) is a humorous trickster spirit, with a strong sexual overtone. However, to the neighboring Mandan (Numakaki) people, Coyote (Ki-numakshi) is so much more of a creator deity and culture hero. And ALSO a trickster figure. So, the revered Coyote that the future 'Little Mica' learned about as a child among the Numakaki was very different from the comic and dirty cartoon Coyote of the pop culture of the larger Oceti Sakowin. And this started her fascination with the internal workings of the complex mixing of dozens of different cultures in the Oceti Sakowin. This fascination with how people work and a talent for computers served her when her time for National Service, talent hunters from the Office of Military Intelligence recruited her for the OMI's cyberwarfare division, where she served from 2044 to 2048. From the cyberwarfare division she was recruited as a securities expert by FTL Technologies, the Oceti Sakowin's largest tech company. She did well, rising out of Information Security and into Business Analysis and then as a chief analyst in the Business Architecture team. She opposed the 2054 buyout of FTL by Fuchi Industrial Electronics and took her golden parachute out of the country to Fargo to set up a rival electronic infrastructure firm, the short lived Laughing Coyote Enterprises, to cut into Fuchi's markets. However Fuchi was strong in Fargo and she was quickly driven out of business by Fuchi's partnership with the local Group and was forced to sell out to Sundog Renaissance in 2057, after only two years in operation. Which is where Whiskey Jack came in. Talented, technically-skilled, with a head for business and organization, as well as a weakness for revenge and competition, she was a perfect addition to his organization. And in the Tiošpaye she found an environment where she could really thrive, both as an organizer, a cyberwar expert and as a woman with a bit of a temper. These days she's something like the business manager of the ''Misko-ziibi '', managing their information security and their finances, both the legit business and the less legitimate, like the money laundering and the loan sharking. Its work she enjoys. It lets her use her knowledge of computers and her knowledge of people, lets her exercise her will for order and her occasionally irrational temper. Lets her be a successful businesswoman and a successful gangster. Little Mica does the things that Verna Laughing Coyote could not. Return to: Tiošpaye Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Underworld Category:Sioux